


Summer Days, Drifting Away

by saviourhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: DEREK IS A LITTLE SHIT, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Pack Bonding, no one is in danger, stiles is also a little shit, the pack has a nice day out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can hear Stiles humming low to himself as he makes his way up the front steps. Doesn't even bother to knock, and throws the door open, “DUDE!” he exclaims.</p><p>"No" Derek grumbles from his spot on the couch, rolling his eyes. He doesn't look up, just stares blankly at his book. What was he reading again? </p><p>Stiles makes an affronted noise, and Derek can feel Stiles glaring at him. “You don’t even know what I was going to say” he says crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. </p><p>"Whatever it is, it’s stupid, it’s a stupid idea. I don’t like it, no" Derek tells him mechanically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days, Drifting Away

Derek zones out, the book in front of him forgotten as he listens to the familiar sound of the Jeep’s engine getting closer. He listens to the twigs and leaves that crunch under the wheels, until Stiles pulls up on the drive way and kills the engine.

He can hear Stiles humming low to himself as he makes his way up the front steps. Doesn’t even bother to knock, and throws the door open, “DUDE!” he exclaims.

"No" Derek grumbles from his spot on the couch, rolling his eyes. He doesn’t look up, just stares blankly at his book. What was he reading again? 

Stiles makes an affronted noise, and Derek can feel Stiles glaring at him. “You don’t even know what I was going to say” he says crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. 

"Whatever it is, it’s stupid, it’s a stupid idea. I don’t like it, no" Derek tells him mechanically.

"You’re an asshole, you know that right. Fuck you, my ideas are brilliant okay. Fuck you" Stiles tells him. Derek can’t be bothered with him though, he’s busy trying to find out whether Katniss and Rue can pull off their plan.

"Stiles, shut up" Derek growls. Stiles is still standing there, in the middle of the living room, glaring at Derek.

"What are you even fucking..what is this?" he asks stalking over to where Derek is laying on the couch. "You’re reading  _The Hunger Games?_ You’re fucking reading _The Hunger Games?_ " Stiles exclaims snatching the book away from Derek’s hands.

"What the hell!" Derek exclaims sitting up in an attempt to steal back the book.

"I can’t believe you’re reading this" Stiles snorts pulling the book out of Derek’s reach. His feeble attempts at regaining the book were pathetic, he wasn’t even trying. "I thought you only read like classic literature or like, Shakespearean novels or what the fuck ever" Stiles laughs.

"I’m gonna punch your face in" Derek says dryly. 

"You’re the worst boyfriend ever, you know that right?" Stiles tells him with a raised eyebrow. He places the book on the coffee table and jumps on top of Derek. "Pay attention to me!  _The Hunger Games_ can wait” he says poking Derek in the chest. 

Derek lays back down and rolls his eyes, and Stiles accommodates himself to where he’s straddling Derek’s waist.

"The answer is still no, your plans are stupid" Derek says with a smirk.

"Asshole, a the most annoying asshole-y, asshole to ever asshole" Stiles says. "No, but seriously, I think the pack needs like a day off. Let’s take a trip somewhere? Everyone is just so freaking stressed out, and it’s stressing me out" Stiles explains. 

"I kind of noticed that when Scott flung Isaac across the preserve and he hit a tree so hard, it almost snapped in half" Derek says with furrowed brows.

"And it took, you, Erica  _and_  Boyd to hold him back. Which is why, we need to go somewhere and relax. Even if it is for the weekend. I think it’s because finals are coming up, and everyone’s just freaking out” says Stiles.

Derek sighs, feigning to be put off by the whole situation and says, “I suppose you’re right”

"Naturally" Stiles replies waggling his brows, and Derek rolls his eyes at  him.

"So where do you suppose we go?" Derek asks.

"The Cliffs, of course" Stiles replies automatically.

"Fine" Derek agrees. Stiles fist pumps the air and Derek takes the opportunity to shove him off.

"I hate you" Stiles grumbles as he falls to the floor in a heap of limbs.

"No you don’t" Derek teases.

"Terrible, just completely horrible. Asshole" Stiles grumbles making his way upstairs.

-

"Okay, so I may not have thought this all the way through" Stiles says once the cliffs come into view.It’s beautiful really, there’s a huge waterfall in the middle, surrounded by several cliffs. Some too high up, and some fairly low down. Stiles would appreciate the beauty of the place if it weren’t for the fact that he wasn't too fond of heights.

"This was your idea, Stiles" Derek says, his tone amused.

"Which is why I just said  _I may have not thought this all the way through._ Freaking pay attention Derek” Stiles bites out.

"What Derek means is," Erica says glaring at Derek through the review mirror, "that it’s fine Stiles. There are smaller cliffs, look" she points out the window and they can see the tallest cliff has a path of smaller cliffs. It sort of creates a path that ends at the bottom of the water fall.

"You’ll be fine" Derek reassures him.

"So, are we getting down or are we gonna sit in here waiting for Stiles to grow a pair all day long?" Isaac asks looking fairly bored. That in turn earns him a warning growl from Derek, and a slap to the gut from Erica. Boyd on the other hand just chuckles and shakes his head.

"Fuck you" Stiles says as he opens his car door and hops off.

"You’re a dick" Erica tells Isaac.

"I don’t think he cares, babe" Boyd says shoving Isaac away and wrapping his arm around Erica’s waist.

"Whatever, you guys love me either way" Isaac replies smugly sauntering away towards the tallest  cliff.

"You good bro?" Scott asks coming over to where Stiles is standing, and drapes his arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah man, I got this, I totally got this" Stiles says rubbing his hands together and jumping in place.

"Alright then, if you say so" Scott says with a laugh. He takes off his shirt, leaving him only in swim trunks covered in palm trees.

"Really, Scott? Really? Palm trees?" Stiles smirks.

"Shut up, yours have surf boards. You don’t even surf, so fuck you very much. I like mine" Scott says defensively. Stiles lets out a laugh and Allison, Lydia, Kira, and Malia come to join them.

"Who’s jumping in first?" Malia asks excitedly.

"I vote Stiles!" Lydia exclaims happily.

"This was his idea, he should do the honor" Allison agrees with a dimpled smile.

"Don’t you have like, I don’t know, relaxing to do? Instead of standing around, harassing me" Stiles asks with narrowed eyes.

"Come on guys, leave him alone, he’s afraid of heights. It’s completely normal" Kira says nudging Stiles side.

"Aw, he’s afwaid of heights" Lydia mocks in a baby voice.

"You know you guys all suck, we’re all here thanks to me. I came up with this stupid plan" Stiles states as a matter of fact.

"So you admit your plan was stupid" Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist.

"Not what I meant" Stiles mumbles leaning back into the embrace. Derek nips at Stiles’ ear.

"You guys are disgustingly cute" Allison laughs.

"Why don’t you jump into the freaking lake, and kiss your girlfriend under the water fall?" Stiles tells her.

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea, actually" Lydia pipes in. "Come on baby, let’s go" she says grabbing Allison’s hand and dragging her over towards one of the cliffs. Kira and Malia follow them, leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

A few seconds later, there’s loud cat callings and whistling followed by a splash.

"I’m gonna drown, probably" Stiles mumbles turning around in Derek’s arms and burying his face in Derek’s chest.

"You are not, you’re dramatic sometimes" Derek laughs softly into his hair. "Come on, let’s join the others" Derek says lacing their fingers and dragging Stiles along.

"CANON BALL!" Scott and Isaac exclaim jumping up in the air and tucking their knees into their stomachs. They fall into the water in a pile of flailing limbs, and moments later they’re swimming up to the surface spluttering water. Everyone is laughing, and enjoying themselves, and maybe yeah. Stiles plan didn't totally suck.

"Let’s jump in" Derek tells Stiles, who in turn chokes on air. Derek doubles over laughing and Stiles glares. "Come on, look, we’re the only ones who have yet to jump in at least once. Come one, just one time, and then you can sit over there with Kira and Malia. 

Derek points to a couple of rocks where Kira and Malia are sitting by, their legs lazily kicking the water. They turn to look up and wave them over.

Stiles begins to back away and Derek laughs. “This is ridiculous, you’re coming in regardless of you wanting to or not” Derek tells him.

"Pft, okay if you say so. Wait, what does that mean?" Stiles asks tilting his head to the side. Derek begins to walk closer to Stiles and Stiles’ eyes bug out. "Derek, no, stay away. Derek! STOP!" Stiles is screaming profanities at Derek now, while he chases him around. There’s only so much room to run. In the end, it’s Stiles who ends ups stopping near the edge of the cliff and Derek smirks waggling his eyebrows.

"I will shoot you in the knee with wolfs bane laced bullets, repeatedly" Stiles warns. 

"No you won’t" Derek replies confidently.

"I mean it, Derek. I will fucking -" Stiles doesn't even finish the sentence because Derek is picking him up by the waist and he’s too busy trying to wrap his legs around Derek’s torso and sticking to him like a flailing octopus.

"Wait! Wait, okay, PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! I’LL FUCKING DO IT, JUST PUT ME DOWN!" Stiles yells into Derek’s ear.

"Promise?" Derek asks, Stiles nods into Derek’s neck and suddenly he’s being placed on his feet.

"FUCK YOUR WOLFY SELF, BITCH!" Stiles laughs and shoves Derek off the cliff. Stiles stares over the edge of the cliff and laughs at the matching shocked expressions on everyone’s faces. "FUCK THE LYCANTHROPICARCHY!" Stiles yells and everyone is laughing and shaking their heads at him.

"YOU’RE SO FUCKING DEAD, STILINSKI!" he hears Derek yell from down the lake.

"I’m so scared" he laughs, and laughs, and laughs.

"You should be" Derek says, and what the actual fuck. Are you fucking kidding him right now. How is this his life.

"Fucking werewolves" Stiles mumbles. "Now Derek, I think it’s best if you just, step away maybe?" Stiles says hesitantly.

"Yeah, no I don’t think so" Derek says with a smirk.

"Fuck" Stiles groans out in defeat. 

"Fuck indeed" Derek laughs picking Stiles back up again.

"I’m gonna die" Stiles mumbles into Derek’s neck.

"Probably" Derek replies, and Stiles bites the space in between Derek’s shoulder and neck. "Ready?" Derek asks, and Stiles just shakes his head no. "Too bad" Derek laughs, and he’s jumping into the water.

Stiles is clinging with all his might to Derek, and he feels like his butt and gut, and his soul stayed behind. Meanwhile, he’s free falling to his certain death, and his friends are laughing and whistling about it.

The impact of the cold water hitting Stiles’ body makes him lose his breath for a second, and then he’s kicking and swimming, untangling himself from Derek. He reaches the surface and coughs whipping away water from his eyes.

"I hope you know, I hate you very much" Stiles says, his eyes still closed.

"It wasn't that bad" Derek says from somewhere near.

"I’m still going to shoot you with wolfs bane bullets. On the knees, over and over again" Stiles opens his eyes and Derek’s staring at him with a fond expression. "Don’t look at me like that, I’m mad at you. Fucker" Stiles says swimming away.

"Come back here" Derek laughs catching Stiles hand and pulling him towards him. He kisses him sweetly and nuzzles his cheek.

"I still hate you" Stiles grumbles.

"No you don’t" Derek replies pushing away some of the wet hair that’s covering Stiles’ forehead.

"Shut up" Stiles says laughing and kissing Derek silly. "Admit it, my plan was brilliant" he says.

"Don’t go getting a big head" Derek smirks.

"GET A ROOM!" Isaac exclaims from the top of a rock.

Stiles flicks him off, and everyone laughs. laughs, and laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wee, this is the first teen wolf fic I share on here *heart eyes* hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> P.S...come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://saviourhale.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
